The 6th Universe's Destroyer! His Name Is Champa!
The 6th Universe's Destroyer! His Name is Champa! (第６宇宙の破壊神　その名はシャンパ, Dai Uchū no Hakaishin　Sono Na wa Shanpa) is the twenty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is January 24, 2016. Its American air date is August 5 2017. Summary Champa and Vados are traveling through space. Goku and Vegeta are training on Beerus' Planet, after the defeat of Golden Frieza. They are ordered to wear heavy gravity suits by Whis and do 50,000 push-ups. Both are struggling due to how heavy the suits are, which Vegeta says are as heavy as the gravity from Bulma's Gravity Chamber, but they succeed in completing the push-ups. At that moment, Champa and Vados violently land and wake up Beerus from his nap but he believes Goku and Vegeta are responsible for the noise and attacks them with energy blasts. Champs and Vados walk to the entrance of Beerus' castle, despite Champa clearly being exhausted from the walking due putting on too much weight. Beerus is too occupied with punishing Goku and Vegeta that he nearly attacks Champa, who berates him for his recklessness. The two bicker with each other while Whis and Vados solemnly acknowledge each other. Goku notes how Beerus and Champa look similar and Vados says they are twin brothers. She also explains Champa is the God of Destruction from Universe 6. Vegeta is confused that there are more than one than universe, so Whis explains to him there are a total of 12 universes and the universe where they reside is Universe 7. Goku is more interested in the revelation of there being powerful warriors from other universes. Beerus wants an explanation for Champa's sudden visit and Champa gives everyone eggs from a newly discovered bird from his universe. Vegeta says it tastes like a regular egg but Goku finds it delicious. Champa believes his universe has more delicious food than Beerus'. Beerus is unimpressed and has Whis prepare instant ramen noodles, which Champa and Vados find to be delicious. After Beerus explains the delicacies of Earth, Champa has Vados locate Earth in Universe 6 but she and Whis learn the planet had been destroyed after the Earthlings were eliminated from a civil war. Beerus mocks Champa, who challenges Beerus to a fight. They two engage in fist fighting and the ground below them turns into dust. Whis and Vados interrupt them because a battle between Gods of Destruction will destroy the two universes. Champa suggests the universes have a 5 on 5 tournament where the winner will get Earth as a prize. Beerus says switching Earth between universes is impossible but Champa says he has collected six planet-sized orbs that will grant any wish. Goku realizes he is talking about Dragon Balls and suggests Bulma can create a device to find the last one. Vegeta agrees but is more concerned of a catastrophe if the Super Dragon Balls are used. Goku pleads for the tournament to be held and Beerus asks for Vegeta's opinion, and Vegeta agrees to participate. Beerus agrees to hold the tournament with Champa, much to Goku's delight. Major Events *Champa, the Universe 6's God of Destruction, and his attendant, Vados, visit Beerus' planet. Battles *Beerus vs. Champa Appearances Locations *Beerus' planet ca:Episodi 28 (BDS) pt-br:O Deus da Destruição do Sexto Universo - Seu nome é Champa es:Episodio 28 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 028 Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga